Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a control apparatus for radiation imaging, a method of controlling the imaging control apparatus, a method of controlling the control apparatus for radiation imaging, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, HIS (Hospital Information Systems) have been constructed in hospitals where apparatuses are connected to each other via a network. When, for example, the operator determines that X-ray imaging is necessary, he/she inputs an inspection instruction from a terminal like an RIS (Radiology Information System) terminal. This inspection instruction is transmitted to a radiology department. This inspection instruction is called an inspection order, which includes inspection information. The inspection information includes, for example, the name of the department of the request source, an inspection item, the individual data of a patient, an inspection ID, and an accession number. Upon reception of the inspection order, the radiology department adds imaging conditions to the inspection order and transfers the order to an X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray imaging apparatus executes X-ray imaging in accordance with the received inspection order.
Inspection information is added to the image captured by the X-ray imaging apparatus to make the image identifiable. This image is then transferred to a PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) or printed out. The PACS stores, for example, inspection information such as an inspection ID or accession number as a collation key in association with an image. The user can obtain a captured image corresponding to the inspection information input by the user from the PACS.
In order to enable searching for captured images, unique inspection information such as an inspection ID or accession number is added to each captured image stored in the PACS. For this purpose, in general, a unique inspection ID or accession number is also added to an inspection order. However, when the operator inputs an inspection ID or accession number, the PACS may register a wrong inspection ID or accession number due to an input error by the operator. The occurrence of such an error may make it impossible to refer to any captured images recorded on the PACS.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-149111 has proposed a method of, when inputting additional information about a medical image, collating the input information with information recorded on an RIS or medical database. If a mismatch is detected, the operator is presented with correction candidates based on the RIS or medical database.